


The Moon Won't Tell

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slash, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Merry and Pippin have a moment on their journey, they reflect on how much has changed, for worst… and for better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Won't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fic takes place not long after Boromir was killed saving Merry and Pippin and it is referenced quite a bit in this story so it may be depressing for some. Everyone else, enjoy.
> 
> Merry, Pippin and Boromir belong to The Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema.
> 
> Originally published May 24, 2012

~*~

Pippin couldn’t sleep, he was worried and anxious, a new feeling for him. Actually, many feelings on this quest were new to him. At home he was the sheltered child – heir to the highest station in the shire – the thainship. He resented the patronization he got from his parents and sisters due to being the youngest, as he grew he wanted to be seen as an adult, now that he was thrown into a very grown-up world of powerful rings and evil creatures most foul like orcs, and ring-wraiths… he found himself ill prepared. Yet, he discovered strength of mind and spirit he never knew existed when he and his cousin were taken captive by their orc tormentors. He hopes that the elven brooch he left on the trail for Strider to find will be discovered, and soon.

He winced as he shifted, now that he was finally free from those vile creatures, due to the timely intervention of Treebeard – Shepard of the Forest, he had time to notice the wounds he received and the pain they caused. He looked down on his legs; whip marks and welts covered his once soft flesh that was now tearing harshly into his skin. He felt filthy, especially thinking of that orc that tried to have “sport” with him, he remembered that inhuman leer and almost gagged. He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, he saw a small pool of water not far from here that Merry and himself spotted earlier as they went to explore while Treebeard held counsel with other ent leaders of the forest. 

He made a decision to go down to that pool to bathe his legs (and the rest of him) in the cleansing water. Without waking Merry, most likely to his older cousins dismay, but he did not wish to disturb him. He needed the rest. He looked over at his companion as he rose from his resting place slowly. He looked sadly at the hobbit sleeping beside him. He walked over, quietly, to his side and crouched, lightly running his hand through soft gold curls to examine the wound there. He remembers with no small amount of fear when Ugluk had struck Merry – the brute! He very rarely had a violent thought, but he wanted to run that orc through with a blade for harming his dear cousin and almost taking him from him. He sighed before he made his way to the water.

As he walked the small path that led to his destination he surveyed the landscape, lush, green and beautiful, yet at times dark and foreboding. The silvery moon shined and peeked through the winding snake-like tree branches making it look as if the greenery was adorned with silver shards. He finally made his way to the water, he tipped his big toe into the pool and felt the temperature, it was just right, he could not wait to submerge himself into that soothing liquid. 

Most hobbits hated the water, at least large pools of it outdoors, except for the river folk that lived far from Hobbiton and the Smials. But, Merry taught him how to swim at an early age, inspired by cousins from that far off place, and he found he loved it. He looked around with caution before he disrobed. He set his clothes aside on a fallen tree (he’d wash those later). He took his scarf though, and soaked it in the water, he dunked it a few times to clean away the debris. It wouldn’t do to touch his scrapes with that filth, unless he wanted them to get infected. He may have not been the brightest of hobbits but he knew the basics. He took the now clean cloth and rubbed it lightly over his chest. The cool water felt blissful on his legs. 

His mind trailed back to Merry, and how he had almost lost him. He loved the hobbit dearly. He was probably the most important person in his life. And not long ago he discovered that his love was not always so innocent. He caught himself staring longingly more than once. Back in the shire he flirted and kissed a lass here and there. But wasn’t really serious about it. He just wanted to spend more time with Merry, who didn’t seem to mind indulging his curiosity and answering his questions. Though, his habit for getting in trouble would annoy him – probably because he was always put in charge of Pippin in some form or another. He was serving as his guide to adulthood.

Pippin did not have a brother but three older (nagging) sisters and Merry was an only child, they bonded quickly. But Pippins attitudes towards that bond had changed. It was only a year before this quest that they both revealed their romantic affections for each other after one drunken night at the ‘Green Dragon.’ Pippin was only a tween, unsure and clumsy but oh so eager. It was nothing like the books. The young hobbit almost laughed at himself - The intoxication, the fumbling, and the declarations. They did not engage in intercourse that night. Just stroking and touching and kissing. 

He admired Merry. He was very intelligent - Bookish almost. Though, not as bookish as Frodo, but Merry was a scholar and was well-read in many things like shire history and herb lore and even some of the history of lands of men - the “big folk.” Little did they know that they would meet some years later. Or be thrust into their world. One night he looked over at his cousin in the earlier, less threatening days of their journey writing in a small book by the fire when others had been resting, taking notes of his surroundings and his queries to Strider. It almost had been a dream to him in the beginning before things started getting real; he always wanted to see beyond the Shire much like Uncle Bilbo. His tales quenched his taste for adventure in the outer lands only for a time as he was eager to set out on an “Adventure” as old Bilbo would say. 

When they return, Uncle Saradoc and Auntie Esmeralda will no doubt be throwing one hobbit lass or another at Merry. He was to be the master of Buckland one day and he needed a wife and an heir. Just like Pippin would be Thain. Normal hobbits looked upon those like him as living a charmed life, agreed there were its perks, but it wasn’t always perfect, because your life is based on of one of servitude, service to the people (Though, he was sure the good folk of the Shire wouldn’t perish without him or his father, but that was the way of things), and you didn’t always get to spend your life as you wanted it, or be with whom you wanted to. He sometimes felt hobbits put such unneeded burden on each other with the “classes.” He shook his head at that. Why couldn’t everyone just follow their heart? He balked at his appointed importance. He wanted to be with Merry. But, that was the way of their station. Their purpose was mapped out since before they were born, as their children’s would be. But he would hold off from that life as long as he could. He will be dragged away from Merry not a moment too soon. 

Suddenly he heard a rustle of leaves, and his head shot up sharply in alarm towards the noise. It was…

Merry was now before him, anger clear and present on his normally cherubic face. “Sweet Eru, Pippin! You scared me out of half my life running off like that! I thought an orc had taken you! And was doing Valar knows what to you…” He trailed off at his young cousins contrite expression, then he gasped at the wounds on his chest. “Pippin!”

“I’m all right, Merry, but it seems the orcs left “gifts” of their own.” He said with a half-hearted chuckle, trying to relieve the worry in his cousin, but to no avail it seems, as the blond hobbit hurriedly waded through the water towards him with determination. 

“Pippin… why didn’t you tell me?” As he was now in front of his friend he looked him over. He knew Pippin had wounds but he did not realize the extent of them. 

“I’m sorry, dearest, but I did not wish to alarm you, besides, you were busy recovering from a much more serious wound of your own.” He said softly as he reached up and touched his forehead. Merry made a slight hiss of pain.

“Pippin…” Merry scowled slightly.

“See? Here, let me clean it.” He slowly reached the wetted fabric towards the wound and wiped it lightly as not to pull at the scabs forming there. As he pulled the scarf away he looked at the dirt and dry blood now there and dipped it into the water, then wrung it out and proceeded to clean Merry’s scar again, but suddenly his hand was halted and settled next to his side. “You know, that was a very clever thing you did.”

“Oh?” He thought about that for a minute, the orcs, and creating a diversion for Merry to escape his captors, and then throwing the brooch, he smiled at his older cousin’s praise. He felt flattered that he could impress him so. “Really?”

“Yes. And you shouldn’t worry about me either. It’s just a head wound. It’s already healing. Besides a light headache, I’m fine.” The taller hobbit smiled with admiration and no small amount of affection. 

Pippin blushed lightly and chuckled. “All right, Merry. I won’t bug you like an old gammar about it any longer.”

“Not that I mind you touching me, Pip. You can do that anytime.” Merry smiled playfully, right eyebrow raised in a clever arch.

“Is that a small hint there, Mr. Subtle Brandybuck?”

Merry tilted his head aside as if considering some great plan. Lawks, but Merry was so sexy like this, all playful and flirtatious and brilliant.

“I’m just saying its only practical, Mr. Took, that we should clean each other up. We don’t know when we’ll happen upon a decent patch of water again. Those comely elves could probably smell me all the way from Rivendel by now. ” Merry looked at Pippins now clean chest. He noticed the muscles there. Pippin had really grown up this past year and his eyes roamed his carefree companion appreciatively. 

Pippin laughed heartily. “It’s a good thing you have someone who doesn’t care how you smell, Merry. Remember that. I’ve seen it all.”

Merry’s face suddenly became animated with a look of mock surprise “Aha, so you have information to blackmail me now? No need, you’ll just have to accept my undying devotion. Here, turn around and let me clean your back.” He said the last in a whisper.

The green-eyed hobbit beamed and nodded before turning around. “Y’know, Love, this is the first time in a while we’ve gotten to be alone together.” He sighed as he felt the wet cloth touch his back, and yelped slightly as it hit a particularly sore spot. 

“Oops. Sorry. I’ll be more careful.” The older hobbit said apologetically and bit his lip. “Yes, though, I wish it had been under better circumstances.” 

Pippin leaned back and lapped up the attention and sighed. “Our world has gotten so big, Merry. And we had to grow with it.”

“And you’ve grown well. I’m so proud of you, Pippin. You’re no longer that annoying little tag along anymore.”

With crossed arms, Pippin scrunched his nose and eyebrows, and pursed his lips at this. “Meriadoc Brandybuck, are you trying to seduce me?”

Merry turned him around, looking a bit contrite, it was rare to see. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound the way it did. Actually, you haven’t been that way for quite some time at least… less so.” He chuckled.

“If I’m remembering right, you called me “bothersome.” 

“Well, you aren’t now.” The older hobbit said huskily. “Well, not in the same way. It has a whole new meaning.” Merry took his hand and placed it at his crotch. The younger hobbit could feel his cock hardening.

Pippins pulse sped up and he began to sweat. “It's an irritation that needs some relief to be sure.”

“Yes.” Merry nodded.

“But, I think you should apologize. You did just call me annoying.” Merry was a tease but Pippin learned from the best.

“I’m so sorry, Pippin. Forgive m- OOMPH.” The Brandybuck was suddenly toppled backwards; it was sheer luck they both weren’t in the water, letting out a gasp of surprise, dropping the scarf he was clutching into the water.

Pippin explored Merry’s mouth enthusiastically, “That’s all right. I was annoying. You were so much fun to annoy.”

“Mmm…”

“Adorable, actually. Now that I really think on it. Your face would –mmm- scrunch up, all undignified.”

“Mmm…”

“Your voice would take on this high pitch, though you tried to sound so –Mmm- grown up.” Pippin snickered.

“Not something I want to think about with your hand in my breeches, Mr. Took.” Merry said rather deadpan before taking a sharp intake of breath. “You little devil…”

“Oh, all right, Mr. Indignant. I had my fun. At least with that.” Pippin began to unceremoniously remove Merry's clothes. “You’re overdressed.”

“Quite true!” The golden haired hobbit agreed with a great deal of enthusiasm. And now this time, they did tumble into the water as Merry lost his footing all the while taking his younger cousin with him, making a big splash. “Bugger!”

Pippin looked down at Merry apologetically. Both hobbits were soaked and panting,“Sorry. It seems I got a bit carried away. Here, let me remove these soggy things.” He fingered Merry’s weskit. 

After Merry was fully disrobed, Pippin found the scarf, rung it out and began running it along his friends muscled, though a bit thinned out from their journey, torso. “Oh, Merry. You are such a fine figure of a lad, you are.” 

The Brandybuck almost quivered at his touch, few could get to him like this, and luckily Pippin loved a challenge. He certainly didn’t make things easy in the past. He looked up and almost had to laugh at his cousin; he had a humorous look on his face when he concentrated. His brows would come together and his tongue would slip out slightly between his teeth. He reminded him of a cat sometimes, and his perchance for mischief and those big green eyes did not help in dispelling that impression any. 

When he could no longer feel the cloth on his body he wondered why such a wonderful thing had stopped then for about the dozenth time that evening he gasped as he felt Pippins naked chest now against his and Pippin’s hard cock pressed against his own with soft lips pressing against his throat. Merry pushed up into the hardness, desperately, with his beautiful young lover flushed and panting above him, damp auburn curls glittering in the moonlight. His breath caught at the sight and he closed his eyes as he let that glorious feeling take him. “Pippin…”

“Merry… Oh!” There Pippin came and Merry followed closely, both their bellies bathed in each other’s warm seed.

Merry sighed and held Pippin against his chest, stroking his hair. They were both attempting to catch their breath. “Thank you, Pippin.” 

The small Took was taken by surprise at this. “What for?”

“For taking such good care of me.”

“Oh.” Pippin looked down a second, abashed again at the praise, and looked back into Merry’s handsome face, full of love. “Think nothing of it, really, you’ve taken care of me almost my whole life. I… “ He suddenly had a flash of Merry leading him away from the orcs when those beasts came and fell Boromir with arrow after arrow, piercing that previously thought invincible body. Invincible. Such a fool he was. He was flesh and blood like himself. Like Merry. But he seemed so larger than life to him. 

He suddenly felt as if a large stone had been lodged in his throat as he thought of Boromir. He had little time to think of him since that awful day, they had been on the run for their lives since then. He felt a sob well up in his chest. But he refused to cry, he had to be strong now, for their quest, for Merry, but it just wouldn’t do as a tear slid down his cheek. 

Merry sensed the change in mood and his younger cousins dismay and tilted his chin up to look clearly into his eyes. He despaired at those tears, wiping them away. “Pip?” 

Pippin found he was now caught in the probing stare of striking blue eyes, which unnerved him and warmed him all at the same time. But, he was ashamed. For all the compliments he was still a child - A lad trying to be a warrior. “I just miss Boromir, Merry. That’s all.”

“It’s all right to grieve for him. I’ll not think less of you. Or take back what I said. I miss him also. And I too grieve.” 

“I just – all those arrows, Merry. All those – and I couldn’t help him, I wanted to. So much. Just to lift my sword for him a little longer but, but…”

“I know. So did I. That was more horror than any young hobbit should have to see, or any hobbit for that matter. It will be with us for a while. Luckily we have each other, right?” Merry smiled at the other hobbit sadly. 

“Yes. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Merry.” Pippin looked into Merry’s eyes with one of those soul-searching looks that he always adored. 

Merry now found his fingers were stroking the soft skin of the impish Took’s face. He halted his stroking hand. “Since we are alone, as you noted, I think we should take advantage of it more often.”

Pippin shivered and delighted at those strong fingers on his cheek. They left trails of warmth on his skin. He found himself leaning inward and caught in a trance as he looked at Merry, the moons glow highlighting his gold curls and setting them aflame in a halo. He was beautiful. “ Good idea, that.” 

“Yes.” Merry said in a whisper. Pippin did not have to command it, for Merry was already pressing his lips to his as that final word had left his mouth in a low utterance of desire and need. Merry ran his hand through Pippins soft curls with delight as he slipped his tongue inside. He was spicy and sweet like apples. He continued to explore his mouth for another minute before releasing him. “I love you, Pip.’ 

“I love you, Merry. Always.” 

Pippin suddenly looked wistful. “Aye, I wish we were back at the Green Dragon right now with a pint of ale. I hope we’ll see it again. And the rest of the shire.” The hobbit looked into the distance at something unseen. A vision? Sometimes they would tickle his psyche. Sometimes he would have dreams that would come true. But mostly small things.

He and Merry would joke that Pippin was magic, and that those stories of Took’s taking Fairy wives had to be true. He had many dreams of men and elves as a young lad, he even saw himself in battle armor but it was all a blur. He was so young he can’t quite place it. Perhaps he was seeing their future journey? Perhaps he did have something? Merry took notice that Pippin was getting serious again and responded to his musings. 

“We will, Pip. I’m sure of it. I’ll make sure of it.” He tilted his head aside and studied him, wiping the now soaked dark curls aside deciding that his hobbit looked adorable wet. He admired those sparkling green eyes again, high cheekbones and full lips.

“I know. We both will.” 

“It looks like I won’t be needing that back scrubbing after all. I feel fresh as a daisy, or a soaked daisy.” He shook his curls with dramatic effect, while wiggling a finger in his ear to get the water out. Merry looked comical to Pippin. 

Pippin crawled over to Merry, hovering over him, before bending down and placing a light kiss to his lips. “Ah, Merry. If we had the time, I’d have us explore more indecent things unbefitting two gentlehobbits.”

Merry’s heart almost exploded out of his chest at that look and his mouth had gone dry. “This really isn’t a practical setting for such things, is it, Love?” He looked around them, and then a thought suddenly occurred to the older hobbit. 

“Well, it’s kind of romantic if you think about it, under the moon.” Pippin gave a half-smile.

Merry smiled back. “Aye, I suppose it is. Maybe we can find some time, but tomorrow. You should rest. We both should. It’s been a long day.” He surveyed their current state “Now come on, let’s get out of this mess before we both catch a chill and return to our beds.” Merry was the first to get up and held out his hand to Pippin. The other hobbit grabbed it and was lifted out of the water. “And once we get there, I can hold you.” 

“I’d like that.” 

As they walked through the water, Pippin became thoughtful again and stopped. “Let us have a drink to Boromir, if we ever reach Gondor? He so wanted us to see his city. And meet his brother.”

“Yes, Pippin. We will. I promise.” 

And so they returned to their beds together, hand in hand with new adventures to be had come morning.

~*~


End file.
